doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:4ª temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000
The Kitchen Inc. |estudio_doblaje2 = SDI Media de México |estudio_doblaje3 = Etcétera Group |direccion_doblaje1 = Rómulo Bernal |direccion_doblaje2 = Betzabé Jara |direccion_doblaje3 = Ángel Lugo |direccion_doblaje4 = Alondra Hidalgo (eps. 15-16) |traductor = Carlos Calvo Liliana Beatriz Mammana |direc_musical = Margarita Coego Gaby Cárdenas Maythe Guedes |operador_tecnico = Rómulo Bernal |fecha_grabacion = 15 de diciembre de 2017-10 de marzo de 2018 (primera mitad de temporada) 12 de abril de 2018-presente (segunda mitad de temporada) |version_español = 60px |pais1 = Miami, Estados Unidos |pais2 = México (diálogos de familia Rock y personajes episódicos) |pais3 = Venezuela (diálogos de actores venezolanos/canciones de Cosmo) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2018-presente |episodios = 26 |predecesor = Tercera temporada }}La cuarta temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 se estreno en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica, el 26 de febrero de 2018 por el canal de televisión infantil: Nickelodeon. Al igual que la temporada anterior, esta se compone de 26 episodios, de las cuales se incluye un especial de 4 partes que la inicia. Producción El doblaje de la temporada comenzó el 15 de diciembre de 2017, según una confirmación de Patricia Azan en su pagina oficial de fans en Facebook. El doblaje se mantiene en el estudio The Kitchen Inc. de Miami, con la dirección y operación técnica de Rómulo Bernal, la traducción de Liliana Beatriz Mammana y la dirección musical de Margarita Coego. También se sigue manteniendo en el estudio SDI Media de México, con la dirección de Betzabé Jara, la traducción de Carlos Calvo y la dirección musical de Gaby Cárdenas para la familia Rock, algunos personajes secundarios y los personajes episódicos. De igual manera, también se mantiene al estudio Etcétera Group de Venezuela, con la dirección de Ángel Lugo y la dirección musical de Maythe Guedes para Sergio Sáez y demás actores del mismo país. Los primeros 4 episodios de la temporada, que son un especial de 4 partes, es un doblaje en colaboración entre Miami y México, ya que dicho especial es un crossover con T.U.U.F Puppy y también tiene involucrado a personajes como Magic Rock Sr., los cuales se doblan en México. Lo que se puede destacar de la temporada en cuanto a su doblaje es lo siguiente: *A partir de esta temporada, se incorporan Leopoldo Farias, Katherine Clavelo, Alex Ruiz, Frank Falcón, Fernando Osorio y Simon Gonzales al reparto adicional de Miami. **De manera similar, se incorpora Zairet Guevara al reparto adicional de Venezuela. *Después de retirarse del doblaje en la temporada anterior, Alfredo Domínguez regresa a esta temporada haciendo de nueva cuenta voces adicionales, aunque ahora lo hará de forma menos regular y desde Miami, debido a que se cambió de residencia. *A partir de esta temporada, Orlando Noguera pasa a darle a Cupido un tono de voz mas agudo y afeminado a comparación de las dos temporadas anteriores, aunque posiblemente sea para imitar el tono de voz original de Tom Kenny. *Desde esta temporada, Arianna López hace personajes episódicos y voces adicionales, después de 3 temporadas haciendo solo al personaje principal y las canciones de este mismo (Timmy Turner). *Debido a sus retiros del doblaje, Tomás Doval y Rossana Cicconi dejan de doblar a los padres de Remy (además de que Eduardo Wasveiler tampoco retoma al padre de Remy después de doblarlo en la novena temporada), siendo reemplazados por Humberto Rossenfeld (quien ya lo había doblado en la mini-serie aleatoria) en un episodio (reemplazado posteriormente por Jonathan Ramírez) y María José Estévez respectivamente. *A diferencia de la temporada anterior, donde había mas participación de México que de Miami (la mas notoria fue en "Fugitivos de otra dimensión"), para esta temporada, ocurre la inversa, habiendo mucha mas participación de Miami que de México (sin contar el especial Misión Rockanrolera), posiblemente para aprovechar a los nuevos actores unidos al reparto adicional. *A partir de esta temporada, los créditos de doblaje al español latino se incluyen en los créditos regulares de la serie, en vez del final de estos mismos. Curiosamente, estos se muestran en simúltaneo con los créditos de doblaje al portugués brasilero. Reparto Voces adicionales *Eduardo Wasveiler *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis García *Frank Carreño *Ledner Belisario *Fabián Hernández *Pablo Azar *Humberto Rossenfeld *Luis Carreño *Patricia Azan *Orlando Noguera *Jackeline Junguito *Rómulo Bernal *José Aparicio *Hernán Chavarro *María José Estévez *John Acosta *Katherine Clavelo *Vivian Ruiz *Alex Ruiz *Leopoldo Farias *Frank Falcón *Fernando Osorio *Simon Gonzales *Alfredo Domínguez *Arianna López Voces adicionales *Elsa Covián *José Antonio Macías *Humberto Solórzano *Magda Giner *Víctor Ugarte *Irwin Daayán *Alberto Bernal *Ricardo Brust *Idzi Dutkiewicz *Dafnis Fernández *Elena Ramírez *José Arenas *Ulises Maynardo Zavala *Óscar Flores *José Angel Torres *Daniel del Roble *Salvador Reyes *Leonardo García *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *José Luis Piedra *Mireya Mendoza *Alondra Hidalgo *Betzabé Jara *Liliana Barba *Laura Torres *José Luis Orozco *Jorge Ornelas *Raúl Solo *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Blas García *Ricardo Hill *Eduardo Garza *Ernesto Lezama *Lisandro Ojeda *Amanda Farah *José López *Angie Fernández *Arturo Castañeda *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Eduardo Tejedo Voces adicionales *Sergio Sáez *Ángel Lugo *Ángel Mujica *Luis Pérez Pons *Stefani Villarroel *Leisha Medina *Zairet Guevara Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1-#4 - Mission Rock' (Misión Rockanrolera) *''Artículo principal: Misión Rockanrolera'' 'Episodio #5 - Fairly OddParent Smart and Handsome' (Padrino Mágico Inteligente y Guapo) Sinopsis: Cosmo quiere demostrarle a Wanda que es un mejor hombre para ella, así que se vuelve un hada fortachona, elegante e inteligente, pero esto le traerá problemas. Trivia *Para cuando Cosmo cambia su físico y apariencia, Orlando Noguera usa un tono de voz mas grueso y varonil para doblarlo, caso similar al de Daran Norris en la versión original. *Lisandro Ojeda no repite a Lalo Frintz desde que lo interpretó en "Un mágico y amoroso conflicto" de la temporada anterior. En su lugar, fue reemplazado por Eduardo Garza. Curiosamente, desde un inicio se tuvo pensado que fuera el quien lo doblará, debido a su nombre (recordemos que a Eduardo comúnmente se lo conoce como "Lalo" en la cultura popular). *Este es el primer episodio de toda la serie donde Arianna López, además de doblar a Timmy, hace personajes episódicos y voces adicionales. 'Episodio #6 - New Atlantis' (Nueva Atlantida) Sinopsis: Timmy y sus padrinos regresan a la ciudad perdida de la Atlantida, pero se dan cuenta que hay una nueva amenaza en la misma, por lo que tendrán que detenerla. Trivia *Este es el primer episodio de la temporada en doblarse solo en Miami. *Al igual que como pasó con el papá de A.J. desde la primera temporada y con Dale Dim en la temporada anterior, debido al retiro de Tomás Doval (voz original de los 2 personajes antes mencionados), el Rey Greg pasa a ser doblado por Jorge Luis García. *Esta es la primera participación de Leopoldo Farias, Alex Ruiz y Frank Falcón en el doblaje de la serie. *Este episodio marca el regreso de Alfredo Domínguez al doblaje, después de un año y medio de retiro. *El superhéroe ficticio Wet Willie (que apareció anteriormente en la serie original), que en el episodio "En el mar, la vida es mas sabrosa", fue llamado por su nombre original, en este episodio se lo traduce como "Willie Agua", que viene siendo su nombre en español en el episodio "Amigos poderosos". **Así mismo, Eduardo Wasveiler retoma a dicho personaje después de doblarlo en el episodio antes mencionado. *En este episodio se nota mas participación de Miami a comparación de episodios anteriores (incluyendo de la mini-serie aleatoria). 'Episodio #7 - Moving of Rich' (Mudanza de Ricos) Sinopsis: Los Cajallena se mudan al vecindario debido a una multa de 9 millones de dolares, por lo que se vuelven vecinos de los Turner, quienes tendrán que desacerse de ellos. Trivia *Como ha sido común desde la séptima temporada, el apellido de la familia de Remy se deja en su nombre original en inglés: "Buxaplenty". *Este episodio marca el regreso de María José Estévez a hacer personajes dentro de la serie, después de abandonar dicho puesto tras que Chloe Carmichael dejará de aparecer en la serie desde la segunda temporada. *Los gritos de alegría de los que corren destruyendo todo a raíz del pastel de azúcar se dejan en inglés. *En algunos loops, Orlando Noguera usa un tono mas grueso para doblar a Juandisimo. *En el momento en que Cosmo dice: "Yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo", Orlando Noguera usa un tono diferente al agudo que normalmente emplea para el personaje. 'Episodio #8 - Crimson Chin vs. Crash Nebula: The Fight of the Century' (Barbilla Roja contra Crash Nebula: La Pelea del Siglo) Sinopsis: Timmy se pregunta como sería si Barbilla Roja y Crash Nebula se enfrentan, así que lo hace realidad con ayuda de sus padrinos, lo cual provoca muchos problemas. Trivia *Manolo Coego no retomo su papel como Crash Nebula, a quien dobló en las primeras 2 temporadas de la serie original, debido a que (posiblemente al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores donde se le requería llamado) Rómulo Bernal no lo contactó, siendo reemplazado por Leonardo García desde México. *Esta es la primera participación de Fernando Osorio, José López, John Acosta y Rubén Moya en el doblaje de la serie. *Al principio, cuando Barbilla Roja y Crash Nebula recuerdan su enfrentamiento en el planeta Marcianoide contra un robot marciano, ellos lo mencionan como "Marciano-tron", pero ya a partir de que Timmy lo hace aparecer para detener la pelea entre Barbilla y Crash, se lo menciona como "Marcia-bot", posiblemente por error o cambio de traducción. *Siendo todo lo contrario a "Fugitivos de otra dimensión" de la temporada anterior, en este episodio hay mas participación de Miami que de México. *En algunos loops de Barbilla Roja, Gerardo Reyero usa un tono similar a Freezer. *En los créditos de doblaje, a Arianna López se la acredita como "Adriana López", lo cual es muy común en los créditos de doblaje de series dobladas en Miami. Esto sería raro, pues en la temporada anterior y a principios de esta, a la actriz siempre se la ha acreditado con su nombre correcto. 'Episodio #9 - Magic Cruise' (Crucero Mágico) Sinopsis: Timmy, sus padres y Zack, junto a sus amigos, navegan por el mar en un crucero rentado por el Sr. Turner, pero la mala suerte llega cuando los Cajallena aparecen con un crucero mas lujoso. Mientras tanto, una polizona se infiltra en el crucero de los Turner para relajarse también en el. Canciones *'Un crucero de lujo' **Interpretada por: Orlando Noguera (Paul Stanley), Eduardo Wasveiler (Gene Simmons), Ricardo Hill (Peter Criss), Leonardo García (Ace Frehley) y Alicia Barragán (Luna Loud) *'Es un verano sin Vicky (versión corta)' **Interpretada por: Diego Osorio (archivo), Patricia Azan y Katherine Clavelo (coros) Trivia *Orlando Noguera y Eduardo Wasveiler retoman a Paul Stanley y Gene Simmons desde que los interpretaron en "La saga de los padrinos mágicos". Por otro lado, ya que Peter Cirss y Ace Frehley no hablaron en la película antes mencionada, estos fueron doblados por Ricardo Hill y Leonardo García respectivamente. *Al igual que en el episodio anterior, hay mas participación de Miami que de México *Este es el primer episodio de la temporada doblado en los 3 países donde se dobla la serie. *Desde este episodio, Jonathan Ramírez dobla al Sr. Buxaplenty, en reemplazo de Humberto Rossenfeld, aunque el si participa en el episodio doblando a Remy y al papá de Zack. *Al final del episodio, se oye de fondo la canción "Es un verano sin Vicky" del episodio "Micrófono mágico" de la serie original. En la voz principal, se mantuvo la voz de Diego Osorio, solo que este vino siendo un archivo de voz del episodio original, mientras que las voces femeninas fueron interpretadas por Patricia Azan y Katherine Clavelo respectivamente. *Esta es una de las pocas ocasiones en que Alicia Barragán interpreta las canciones de Luna, en lugar de Betzabé Jara. 'Episodio #10 - Back to school with the crazy' (Regreso a Clases con el Lunático) Sinopsis: Timmy, Chester y A.J. inician su regreso a clases después de sus largas vacaciones, donde ahora Crocker estará mas preparado que nunca para atrapar a Cosmo y Wanda (aunque no lo suficiente). Trivia *Este es el primer episodio de la temporada doblado en los 3 países donde se dobla la serie (Miami, México y Venezuela). *Ni Jackeline Junguito ni Patricia Azan retoman a la encargada de la cafetería (quien hace su tercera aparición en la serie), siendo reemplazadas por Elsa Covián desde México. *Esta es la primera participación de Eduardo Tejedo en el doblaje de la serie. *Al final del episodio hay una dedicatoria a Stephen Hawking, correspondiente a la escena final del episodio "Remy Cajallena vuelve a las andadas" de la quinta temporada de la serie original donde dicho astrofísico apareció. Para dicha escena, Sergio Sáez, quien lo dobló en el mencionado episodio, redobla sus líneas desde Venezuela, usando el mismo tono de voz que usó en el episodio original. *El ambiente de los niños quejándose a las afueras de la escuela se deja en inglés. 'Episodio #11 - Supreme Boss Turner' (Jefe Supremo Turner) Sinopsis: Cuando Jorgen decide tomarse vacaciones de su puesto como "Jefe Supremo del Mundo Mágico", deja a Timmy en el cargo, lo cual obviamente causará muchos problemas. Trivia *Desde este episodio, la palabra "Anti-fairies" queda traducida como "Anti-mágicos" sin ningún tipo de alteración, quedando ya como la traducción definitiva. *Amanda Farah vuelve a hacer voces de personajes episódicos desde el inicio de la segunda mitad de temporada anterior. *El ambiente de la gente del mundo mágico cuando ocurre el caos se deja en inglés. *En la escena en la que Timmy suspira de asombro al ver el caos que hay por fuera en el mundo mágico, es doblado por Liliana Barba en lugar de Arianna López, siendo la segunda vez que dobla al personaje después de doblarlo en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. 'Episodio #12 - Delicious Persecution' (Persecución Deliciosa) Sinopsis: Timmy y sus amigos deben unir fuerzas con los chicos populares para alcanzar un camión que contiene los bocadillos mas deliciosos de la tierra. Trivia *Al igual que en "Padrino Mágico Inteligente y Guapo", Orlando Noguera usa un tono de voz mas grueso y grave para doblar a Cosmo cuando este se vuelve varonil y aventurero. *En algunos loops de Tad, Patricia Azan usa el tono de voz de Vicky. *Además, cuando Sanjay se altera por el choque de las motocicletas, Patricia Azan usa el mismo tono de voz de Tweek Tweak en South Park. *En la versión original, por error, Sanjay dice la palabra "Touché" como se escribe y no como se pronuncia. Esto se corrige en el doblaje latino, donde Patricia Azan dice la palabra "Tushe", siendo esta la manera de pronunciar dicha palabra. *Los dos eructos de Elmer se dejan en inglés (aunque al principio del segundo, este parece haber sido echo por Xavier Coronel). *En los créditos de doblaje, acreditan también a Vicky doblada por Patricia Azan, junto a Tad, Chad y Sanjay, cuando dicho personaje no apareció en el episodio. 'Episodio #13 - A not so Terrible Team' (Un Equipo no tan Terrible) Sinopsis: Norm y Gary quedan varados en un planeta habitado por extraños seres, los cuales les ayudarán a aprender una lección que involucra honor y cero venganza. Trivia *Este es el segundo episodio de la temporada doblado en los 3 países en los que se dobla la serie (Miami, México y Venezuela). *Al principio del episodio, se muestra una escena del episodio El Equipo Terriblemente Imposible, Segunda Parte de la segunda temporada, el cual se mantuvo con su doblaje original. *El personaje del Rey Rutyn esta plenamente basado en el personaje del Rey Cosa de la película Tom y Jerry: Rumbo a Marte, debido a su apariencia y forma de hablar. Eso posiblemente explique porque Mario Filio, quien dobló a ese personaje en la película, dobla a este mismo del que se basó. *Esta es la primera participación de Mario Filio y Zairet Guevara en el doblaje de la serie. *Aunque Frank Falcón, primera voz de Gary el imaginario en el episodio "El amigo imaginario" de la serie original, participa en el episodio doblando a uno de los extraterrestres, no retoma a Gary, a quien aun lo dobla Sergio Sáez. *Las risas de los extraterrestres se dejan en mudo y no se oyen, posiblemente por error de mezcla. 'Episodio #14 - Magic robot out of control' (Robot Mágico Fuera de Control) Sinopsis: A.J. construye un robot futurista para una convención de científicos, pero cuando tiene que hacer algunas cosas primero, le encomienda a Timmy a cuidarlo, por lo que el decide aprovechar la oportunidad. Canciones *'Canción de presidentes (archivo)' **Interpretada por: Alberto Bernal (Bunsen), Roberto Salguero (Mikey) y Susana Moreno (Darcy) Trivia *Este es el tercer episodio de la temporada que se dobla en los 3 países en los que se dobla la serie (Miami, México y Venezuela), aunque en el caso de México, solo fueron fragmentos. *Originalmente se tenía pensado que el robot de A.J. fuera doblado por Héctor Emmanuel Gómez desde México, pero dado a sus ocupaciones en otros proyectos doblados en SDI Media, al final se escogió a Jesús Hernández desde Venezuela. *En una parte del episodio, aparece un fragmento del episodio "Amanda es Aleccionada" de la serie Bunsen es una bestia (creada por Butch Hartman), el cual es visto por Timmy y el robot en la sala de estar. Ya que en inglés se usaron archivos de los actores de voz de la serie, en latino se hizo lo mismo, usando archivos de Alberto Bernal, Roberto Salguero, Nayeli Mendoza y Susana Moreno correspondientes a ese episodio para ese mismo fragmento. *Jorge Luis García retoma al Sr. EdLeadly después de doblarlo previamente en la temporada anterior. 'Episodio #15-#16 - Scientific Disaster' (Amenaza Científica) *''Artículo principal: Amenaza Científica'' 'Episodio #17 - A very wealthy crustacean' (Un Crustáceo muy Adinerado) 'Episodio #18 - Evil Vacation' (Vacaciones del Mal) 'Episodio #19 - Honey and Stone Excursion' (TBA) 'Episodio #20 - Operation Wendell-Dish' (TBA) 'Episodio #21 - Squidward's Bad Visit' (TBA) 'Episodio #22 - Fairly Odd Halloween 2000' (TBA) 'Episodio #23 - Elegant and Glamorous Mom' (TBA) 'Episodio #24 - Crocker-tastic Lock' (TBA) 'Episodio #25 - You will not always use your wand Part 1' (TBA) 'Episodio #26 - You will not always use your wand Part 2' (TBA) Enlaces externos *Cuarta temporada Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Doblaje miamense Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado